


秘密/Secret

by gaocp



Category: Seegasm, 猪猫, 秘密 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 猪猫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaocp/pseuds/gaocp
Summary: 胡说八道+ooc睡眠不足产物520快乐





	秘密/Secret

秘密

 

窗外的风凛冽，扑入车内。

男孩呆呆愣神。

想象男人在背后轻轻拥他入怀，穿着厚重的黑色羽绒服，臃肿如蓬松的面包。梦里男人的怀抱安稳，自己仿佛靠在野兽的松软肚皮上。

男孩叫猫。

当然他本身有正常名字。普通韩国人的姓，普通韩国人的名。

很普通，作为秘密，也是个跌落在人群中不起眼的普通秘密。

男人给他取名叫猫，小猫。

和男孩做爱的时候，男人用嘴唇亲吻他的发旋。

像是被乖巧巨兽的爪子轻轻触碰了一下，心都变得松软。

男人很有经验，不论是爱抚安慰鼓励引导还是亲吻都给了自己未有过的感受。

瘦弱冰冷的身体一下子变得热乎乎。

别人给不了。

所以小猫说，以后只跟哥一个人做。

跟男人第一次做完之后，怀揣着一颗扑通扑通的小心脏，回到了狭小的家里。

没有来得及开灯，黑漆漆的房间里只有手机屏幕微弱的光亮。

删了除了男人以外，其他跟自己有过性暗示，或者已经有过性行为的男生的所有联系方式。

删到最后只剩男人一个了，小心翼翼地给他备注了“哥”，又想了一下，在后面打了个。

回想先前那些让他脸红心跳的画面和场景。在酒店洗完澡之后，男人还对他拍了拍身边的床，他乖巧地过去。

躺在男人怀里看着他们刚刚做爱的录像。

感觉很奇妙，仿佛他俩真的是恋人。

男人庞大的雄性荷尔蒙味混合着汗和精液的味道，并不好闻，他却甘之如饴。

猫撕下自己小腿上的医用绷带，露出怕被网友发现的纹身。心里盘算着要不要再去纹一个图案。

除了做爱，猫对男人一无所知。

男人具体几岁，什么星座，什么血型，喜欢吃什么？

如果喜欢游戏的话又喜欢玩哪一款呢？是刺激战场还是英雄联盟呢？猫在网咖打工的时候看客人玩最多的游戏就是这两种了。

那么，哥会喜欢哪种呢？

比如问男人喜欢什么牌子的润滑油，猫想用自己当时这样平静正常的语气来问。

但每次都话到了嘴边却开不了口。

清楚男人嘴巴里的味道，舌头的温度，手指抚摸自己乳头的频率。

也敢和他说，想试试潮吹，想要在上面，想要看着哥射。

这种让大街上的人听了立马面红耳赤的话，猫都说的出口。

却偏偏不敢问男人喜欢玩哪款游戏。

男人不来光州看猫的时候，猫就自己照常上学打工。

可以好几个月不被别人碰，后面的洞穴仿佛从未被人开拓过一样紧致。

待到男人联系他，将他内裤褪下，插进去，并且开始大口呼气，问他为什么下面那么紧。

这时候猫就会老老实实地回答说，已经很久没有做了，哥。

言外之意，就是我现在只跟你一个人做了。

哥。

而男人不是，男人永远不缺炮友，性伴侣。不管是韩国还是其他国籍，络绎不绝的人排着队想爬上男人的床，被男人干得嗷嗷直叫。

自己只是和他身体比较契合的其中一个炮友而已。

尽管是这样想着，但吃着男人买来讨好自己的水果串时，猫心里还是很开心的。

猫其实并不喜欢吃水果，但也不想拒绝男人好意，勉勉强强吃了两块。

嘴巴里弥漫着草莓混合菠萝的酸甜气息，和男人接了一个黏腻的吻。

男人说是特地买来想跟猫一起分着吃的。

这句话在猫心里不断重复播放，收音太过认真，还能听到窗外车辆开动的声音。

多巴胺快速分泌，脑袋里霹雳啪啦炸开了烟花。

讨好身体契合的乖巧炮友也好，奉承收获如潮好评的拍摄合作伙伴也罢，总之水果串很好吃，男人的吻很色情。

这样就够了。

只要还被他需要就够了。

男人已经半年没有来过找他了，没有失踪，也没有断联。

甚至过节还会互相发送祝福。

男人的推特上也不断在更新，作品也一部一部接一部地在上架。画面里不停变换着全国各地的酒店房间，毛发和呻吟各不相同，本质上却又没什么不同的男孩们。

仿佛只有自己被他抛弃。

太想念那些做爱做到全身出汗，身体不受自己控制的那种热乎乎的日子了。

汗津津的期待。

光州的冬天实在是太冷了，猫离那种日子越来越远。

回归到那个姓着普通韩国人的姓，叫着普通韩国人的名的自己。

为了证明曾经存在过，于是在脚踝处纹了一个数字：49

又是一个普通到掉在人群里都不会被捡起来的秘密。

为了纹身耽误了些时间，急匆匆地叫车前往网咖。心里想这算什么啊，一边大手大脚花钱坐计程车，一边又用努力赚钱。

脚踝处隐隐渗血，一点点酥酥麻麻的疼。

付钱，关车门，刚准备往前走，突然被一只熊从身后抱住。黑色羽绒服蓬松臃肿，柔软得仿佛跌入梦中。

男人的拥抱有力又突然，像每一次的后入那样令人心动。

哥？

大脑当机了好几秒才反应过来，不敢用力挣扎，只能压低声音说。

这是在大街上，会被看到的。

没关系的，现在没什么人。

男人的嘴唇轻轻摩擦男孩的耳廓，热气一丝一丝灌进男孩耳朵里。

我想你。

热烈，直接。

滚烫如火球来回烧灼他的心。

拥有了一个不知真假的秘密。

猫心想。

这就够了。

End


End file.
